Blood Flowers
by Groffiction
Summary: After the death of Snape, Harry is given a choice to go back and change things. What will happen when he finds out he is in a different realm, and also, that Severus is the same age as he? And they are going to Durmstrang! Eventual M/M Snarry Slash story
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood Flowers  
><strong>Author<strong>: groffiction / Azriel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Snarry AU  
><strong>Summary<strong>: After Snape's death, and the destruction of the last Horcrux, Harry has one choice to change the past as well as the future. What happens if his choice causes not only himself to go back in time, but also to switch into a different reality? A reality that has Severus Snape the same age as him? And what's this? They are both going to Durmstrang? Eventual Snarry Slash Fic.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anyone you recognize. Everyone you don't and the plot bunny is mine. Please do not sue! I am broker than a church mouse with no cheese.  
><strong>WarningsNotes**: Due to all of the lovely reviews I have received for Slytherin Angel, and the fact that I just saw the midnight showing of the last Harry Potter movie, I got inspired to write another Snarry story. That being said, there will be eventual slash sex, oocness at first with Severus-the-boy (though I will attempt to make him as canon as possible in later chaps), violence, gore, mentions of abuse, neglect, and torture.

_Further inspirations come from the moving dark lyrical song Bloodflowers, by the Cure. *Hence the title*_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wish to do this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he sat next to Harry on a bench in the white of King's Cross station.<p>

Harry was dead.

Or at least, that's what the young wizard figured. Either that or this was some sort of 'in between' stage. Despite the strangeness of all this, Harry was absolutely sure that he was indeed, talking with Dumbledore. How this was happening, Harry did not know, nor did he care at this point.

Harry regarded the older, wizened wizard and nodded.

"He did not deserve to die, nor did anyone else. I understand that death is something we all have to deal with in war, but why did HE, above all others get the short end of the stick? After one screw up, he had a life of hell, and then died at the hands of Voldemort." Harry stated calmly, though his emotions were anything but.

"There's more, isn't there?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Harry lowered his eyes and sighed. "I have a feeling that there is some sort of connection between us. And I figure Snape hated me because of it."

Dumbledore rested a gentle hand on the young wizard. "Snape did not hate you Harry. He had to fool everyone in order to protect you from Voldemort. If Voldemort had learned that Snape was a spy, and worse, protecting Lily's son, then he would have used Severus to kill you. And Severus could not handle that thought."

"I understand that. But, I do believe, he felt the same connection. I researched about it a bit when I was younger, after the pensieve incident. And every sign leads to one thing." Harry chewed on his lip.

"He's your soul mate." Dumbledore murmured.

"Yes." Harry breathed, feeling as if a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders.

"If you go along with this, you both could be changed forever. You might not see your friends again, nor might you have the same reality in which you had in this life. Do you still wish to do this?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to be sure that Harry was completely set on this.

Harry lifted his emerald eyes to seek out Dumbledore's. With firm determination, he nodded. "Yes."

"Very well. Goodbye, Harry. And good luck." Bright white light surrounded them both.

And then Harry felt like he was falling.

Falling, falling, down into the past. He saw flashes of memories go by. And soon, there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Rescue<strong>

* * *

><p>When Harry opened his eyes, it was because of a heavy knock sounding somewhere below. He sat up and instantly wished he hadn't. His back burned as if someone had taken a whip to it recently, and his whole body ached with bruises, both visible and unseen. He shivered against the frosty room and sighed out a breath of steam.<p>

He looked around himself, noting that his eyes had been fixed somehow, for there were not spectacles anywhere in sight. But, where was he? Confused and a little bit disoriented, Harry noted in the dim light that he was in a dark room, on a straw pallet that had definitely seen better days, and he was wearing basically rags.

Wondering if he was back in Surrey with his muggle relatives, he listened as the sound of raised voices permeated through the boards of his otherwise barely furnished room.

He tried to listen, even as he tried to get off of the itchy mattress. He weakly stood shakily on too skinny of legs, and wandered to the door, which was bolted shut. He looked down at himself, noting that indeed, he looked much like his eleven year old self. But still the question of where he was came foremost into his mind.

As he listened, he could barely understand the words coming from the raised voices. One was deeper, and the other was gruff.

Finally one, distinct feminine voice broke in, "He will not be going! We agreed when we took THAT boy in that we would NOT have him go to that bloody school! Or any school for that matter that teaches FREAKS."

It sounded like Aunt Petunia alright.

Did that mean that Hagrid was there? And was he really back in Surrey? Then why was he not in his cubby? Dumbledore's words came back to him as he listened more. That's right. This may be a totally different past, or a different realm. It made sense then that this might not be what he was expecting.

There was a darker voice that answered calmly, "Regardless of what you think, Mrs. Dursley, the boy must be taken to Durmstrang. It's for his own good and for yours. There, he will be away from Dumbledore. There, he will learn what he is meant to learn. And you both will be well compensated."

Harry's eyes widened. Why did that voice sound so familiar? It almost sounded like Lucius Malfoy! What in Merlin's name was going on?

"You are willing to pay us a hefty price for the boy? But why? He is worthless." Vernon's bellow rattled through the whole house. "Besides, what if Dumbledore finds out? We do not want to have to deal with that crack pot old wizard!"

"I assure you that given the circumstances, you both have little choice in the matter. The boy will be going. Take the money or leave it. I do not care. And don't worry, you will not ever see the boy again. _Obliviate_." The other wizard murmured softly.

Getting a bit apprehensive, Harry stumbled back from the door and made his way to the window, despite his injuries. He had dealt with worse even in his own past. He looked out of the window and saw nothing but snow. Snow? This early? It mustn't be quite August yet, surely. He looked at an old threadbare calendar and his eyes widened.

It was August 5th. Merlin's beard. He definitely wasn't in Surrey.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he looked around in vain for some way to hide. Finding nothing to hide behind, he regarded the window. He couldn't very well jump. So he was stuck.

He shivered as he heard a softer, more familiar voice, though it was very young. "Where is he, uncle?"

His eyes widened in shock. They widened even further when the other wizard murmured, "This way, Severus. I believe the muggles made sure he was locked up."

"What a horrible thing to do!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yea, well, what do you expect? They are muggles!" Said another familiar voice. This time it sounded A WHOLE lot like Lucius.

"Filthy idiots." Came another voice, which sounded like Draco.

How many were there present? Harry wondered this as he hugged himself. Feeling queasy at the thought of seeing both Malfoys, even with a young Severus present, Harry took in deep breaths. His stomach was cramping from hunger, which did not help things.

"Boys, calm yourself." The older sounding Malfoy murmured, and then did a spell on his padlocked door.

"How barbaric!" Severus hissed, though was quieted when the older Malfoy disposed of all of the locks.

Opening the door gently, they instantly spotted Harry.

Harry stared at the four in shock. There standing in front of him was a spitting image of Malfoy Sr, yet how can that be? And how could it be that there was not one, but twin eleven year old Dracos? When Harry's eyes fell on the young Severus, he all but gaped.

Severus was the same age as HIM as well!

Harry slumped to the floor and cradled his knees to his chest. When Dumbledore had told him that things might be different, Harry had figured he could handle it. But things were _so_ different; could he really go through with all of this?

"Father, is he really the supposed 'Chosen One'? He looks weaker than a mouse!" One Draco said with a smirk, which made Harry want to punch his lights out.

Still, it was refreshing hearing normal attitude coming from the twin. But, Merlin's beard, Harry had had enough trouble defending himself against ONE Draco. How could he deal with TWO?

"Enough, Draco." The older Malfoy said, before advancing into the room. "I gather you'd look the same if you had muggles that raised you."

"Not all muggles are bad, Uncle Abraxus." Severus piped up as he rushed forward, around the older Malfoy.

Severus walked over to Harry and stated, "We've come to take you away from here."

Harry flushed slightly, not sure if he liked this friendly, open Severus. He was used to Snape being quiet, contemplative, and well… badass. Still, he had to act as if he had no idea who Snape was. Harry figured this would be the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life: pretending that he had no memory of his past life. And he'd have to do it, until Snape was ready to be told, if he ever was.

"Who are you people?" Harry asked, knowing that he was supposed to not know magic.

Severus smiled brightly, causing Harry to flush again. Severus looked rather handsome when he was smiling, even as a boy of only eleven. "I'm Severus, Severus Snape." He gestured to his uncle, "This is my uncle Abraxus Malfoy, and my cousins Lucius and Draco."

Wow. Severus as a boy was awfully friendly. But, maybe that was a good thing? If they were soul mates, then maybe Severus and him could start off as friends. The idea was something getting used to. Just like the thought of Lucius being Draco's twin brother.

But, if this meant keeping Severus alive and his friends, then Harry was willing to go through all of this. _You've always protected me, Snape. Now it's my turn, until you wish it differently. I owe you that much. _Harry thought. Aloud, Harry said softly, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry? That's a terrible name!" Draco whined. "Father, why can't we give him another name? And who would want to have 'potter' as a last name? Seriously it's totally normal and painfully dull."

His brother rolled his eyes and nudged Draco, "Way to go, Dragon, insulting the most famous wizard of all time."

Draco flushed in embarrassment, but regarded his father curiously. "Actually, that may, indeed, be the best choice. Durmstrang is already a harsh place to go to school in. But, it would be even more difficult if Potter went in under his own name. There are still Voldemort supporters out there. It'd be best to keep Harry incognito for the time being."

Harry's eyebrows rose, noting that Abraxus' left arm was bare. _Hmmm… this is very different_. Harry thought, but decided to give up on comparing his past with his present. Take one step at a time.

Severus gaped at his brow, "Merlin's beard! You have it!"

Harry blinked, reminded by how Ron had acted pretty much the same to seeing his scar for the first time. "Severus, let the boy breathe for Merlin's sake." Lucius chuckled.

"Besides, we must leave here before his muggle relatives come to. I do not want to lower myself in dealing with either of their presences for much longer if I do not have to." Abraxus stated. "Come, Severus, help him up."

Severus tried to help Harry up, and noted the wounds on his back. "UNCLE! He's been whipped!"

Abraxus' eyebrows drew close together as his mood turned sour. "Those filthy muggles. How dare they even think about touching a wizard?" Still, Abraxus knew that they had to get out soon, before Dumbledore found out that the wards had been breached. He had used a most difficult spell in order to get through them without difficulty and without detection. Still, it only had a few minutes more leeway.

Harry winced as his back flared in pain, but dealt with it, if it meant getting far away from here. And the aspect of being with Severus, even if he was a child, was promising.

Harry looked up in shock as Abraxus said a soft healing charm to stop the bleeding on his back. He thought he'd never see the day that a Malfoy, young or old, would do something as humane as helping his back heal. Still, he had to remember that this was a different reality, and therefore a different past.

It was his present now, and trying to act in character, he gasped, "What did you just do?"

"Seriously, muggles are horrible at explaining things." Lucius stated, taking hands with his father and brother. Severus took hold of Harry and his uncle, and they all side along apparated.

Through the whole process, Harry passed out. Whether it was from the stomach pulling sensation, or just being exhausted from the lack of blood, he didn't know.

All he knew is that for the first time in several years, he had no dreams of Voldemort or dementors. It was refreshing to have a dreamless sleep for once.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he was in a soft bed, in a room that was ornately decorated, but felt cozy. He blinked his eyes against the rays of morning sunlight filtering through a large paned window. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, finding that the wounds on his back were much better today.<p>

He was also dressed in pajamas that reminded him a bit of the ones he had bought in Diagon Alley during his first year at Hogwarts. He heard a murmur of voices just outside his room and listened in, even as he sat up and yawned.

"But, Uncle, I don't want to go back there! He hates me. It's not like it is here." Severus' voice of desperation came through the door.

Curious, Harry listened some more, wondering if Snape was referring to his awful father. He hadn't just seen Severus dealing with James in that pensieve. Snape's father was an awful man, harsh, strict, and borderline abusive. Harry was just surprised that Severus-the-boy was still so cheerful and full of life.

It made Harry sad to think of Severus becoming so bitter later on in life. And even then, Severus had not ceased to care. True, Severus cared mainly for his vow on Lily's grave to keep Harry safe, but he had also felt that connection between them.

And though Severus might not have realized what that connection was, he still had let himself care.

"I understand that, Severus. But, your father wants to see you before you go to Durmstrang. He stated it was very important for him to spend time with you." Abraxus said softly, before he added, "I wish that it was not so, for I know that he is a very harsh man."

Snape snorted, which made Harry smirk in spite of himself. At least Snape's humor was still the same. Sarcastic to the T.

"You don't know the half of it, Uncle." Severus muttered softly.

"You have to go back, Severus, and there is nothing I can do about it. It's at least for only two weeks. You will be able to see us all soon enough. Now, let's check on Harry." Abraxus stated, opening the door.

Severus looked so downtrodden and miserable, all Harry wanted to do was rip that expression off of his face. Apparently he didn't have to, for when Severus spotted that Harry was now awake, he broke into a huge smile. "You're awake! Finally."

Abraxus moved out of the way as Severus raced over to Harry's bedside. Harry couldn't help it, he giggled. Severus-the-boy was way too cute. But, then Harry sobered, looking around curiously. "Where am I?"

Abraxus answered, "You are at Malfoy Manor, and you will stay here until you and my sons leave for Durmstrang, which will be in two and a half weeks." He then smiled, "You've been asleep for nearly four days. Severus was adamant not to leave your bedside until we all dragged him away to eat and bathe."

Severus blushed a bit and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "I can't help it! He looked so deathly ill!" He defended himself.

Harry rubbed his face and found himself bubbling over with laughter. He almost felt like saying, 'where is the real Snape, and what have you done with him?' Instead, he asked, "What… really… is going on?"

Abraxus regarded Severus a bit before saying, "I trust you will tell him all he needs to know, including his new alias?"

"Yes, Uncle." Severus nodded, making his longer hair flit this way and that.

The older Malfoy smiled and excused himself, gently closing the door behind him.

Severus started chatting away, beaming excitedly as he rattled away about magic, that they were wizards, and what school they were going to go to. Harry let the refreshing chatter wash around him, feeling calmer than he had in over seven years. It felt good to have someone happy talking to him about something. True, he'd had Hermione and Ron with him for so long, but their focus for the past few years was how to destroy the Horcruxes and what to do about Voldemort.

It felt humbling sitting there, listening to Snape's voice, even if it was heightened by excitement. "Now, I have heard that Durmstrang has four houses, just like Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. If I were to pick a house, I would be in Wyvernspire. From what I've studied about the school, that is the best house to be in!"

"Houses?" Harry asked, hating that he had to act like he had no clue about anything magical.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, I keep forgetting that you've been raised by muggles." Severus sighed with exasperation, before he hopped off the bed. "One minute. I'll be right back."

As he left in a hurry, Harry gave into letting a bemused smile grace his face. He had to admit, this energetic, happy Severus was likeable.

Maybe he wouldn't ever see Ron or Hermione or any of the others again, but at least he had Severus. And that was something he found he could take comfort in.

A few minutes later, after a house elf popped in with breakfast, Severus came bolting in with a huge book, looking like it weighed more than himself. He put the book down on the bed and turned it to a page half way through the book. "Here we are. Um… you can read, right? Those muggles at least let you learn that, right?"

Harry nodded and pulled the book up so he could look at it while munching on an omelet. Severus plucked a few grapes from the tray and popped them in his mouth, before pointing out some more information on the school they'd be attending in the fall.

Feeling as though he was sitting next to a person who acted like both Hermione and Ron with Snape-ish humor, Harry delved into the book, not noticing that Snape had fallen silent. Then he found himself drawn out of the book as he felt gentle fingers push back his untamed hair from his brow.

Harry turned to look at Severus with an arched brow, noting the way the other boy snatched his hand away in embarrassment. "What?" Harry asked softly.

Severus blushed slightly and mumbled, "Your hair has a mind of it's own, doesn't it?"

Harry laughed at that. "Yea, I can't ever seem to tame it."

"Well, now that you live with the Malfoys, I am sure they can figure out some way to get it to stay put." Severus pointed out before taking another grape from the tray.

"You really like grapes, don't you?" Harry smiled.

The dark haired boy nodded. "We hardly ever get these at home. So, I sort of splurge when I'm here."

"Do you spend every summer with the Malfoys?" Harry asked, curious.

"No." Severus' eyes turned shielded, and Harry regretted asking anything that would upset him. "Just this summer I was allowed to, since my father was away on business. Uncle Abraxus offered to take me in until school and my father agreed. But now father is back and wants to see me. I can't think why. He absolutely hates my guts."

Harry nodded, totally understanding that statement. "My relatives act that way too. They don't care whether or not I live, and yet they still want me there."

"It's so frustrating!" Severus bit out, and then sighed, his eyes softening. "When mum was alive he was nicer, if not strict. But, when she passed away two years ago…. Things got worse."

Harry reached out and brushed Severus' hair out of his face, marveling that it was so silky, and not slimy from potion fumes. "I don't want to go back." Severus mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Harry sighed and tried to think of something to say. "Just think of it as a vacation to Hell, and that you will be over it in a few weeks. Then you will be in Durmstrang with me and won't have to worry about your father for almost a whole year."

Severus smiled slightly and gave Harry a quizzical look. "You are one strange wizard, Harry Potter."

_You don't know the half of it. _Harry shrugged. "So, what's my new name going to be?"

"Gabriel Magnus Asher. Uncle has all your papers set and ready to go. What do you think?" Severus asked with a grin.

"Gabriel Magnus Asher. It has a nice ring to it." Harry returned his smile.

He couldn't help it. Severus' grin was infectious.

And so was his laughter.

* * *

><p><em>*Ok, I know that Severus-the-boy is very happy, and very energetic in this chapter. Due to circumstances in the next few weeks with his father's abuse, Severus will slowly become more reserved and stoic. But, only around Harry will the thunderclouds over his head lift temporarily. I wanted to show how light and happy Snape could have been, had he lived in a different household, even if it was the Malfoys. I hope that explains things a bit.*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_*Ok, here's another chapter. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Two Weeks with the Malfoys<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Severus had to leave to go back home to his deranged father. Harry was sad to see him go, for they had stayed up almost all night just talking about anything at all. Severus even had fallen asleep next to Harry on his new bed. Harry had watched him sleep for a bit before succumbing to slumber himself. When he woke in the morning, he had felt refreshed and was able to get out of bed and explore a little of Malfoy Manor. It held many memories, mostly bad, but it looked very different than in his own past. This new present reality had the manor as being open and homely, even if a bit like a mausoleum.<p>

But now, as Harry watched the Severus leave with Abraxus, he felt so sad. Severus had put on a brave face, something that Harry had had to do whenever he had to come home to the Dursleys back in his own time. But, seeing that on Severus made him cringe with sadness and anger.

He knew that eventually, that happy Severus that he had come to like so much in the past twenty four hours would fade away. Vowing not to ever let Severus lose his happiness whilst around him, Harry turned and followed the Malfoy twins and their mother, Lisa, back inside.

It was then that he ran into another child. It was a blond headed girl with bright eyes and a pouty disposition. She smiled at him a bit, "Hi Harry. I'm Narcissa Black." At his arched eyebrow, she explained, "My parents are dead so I am living with my aunt, uncle, and cousins here."

Well that was odd. Seeing Narcissa as Lucius' cousin was strange, but even more strange was the fact that she USED to be Draco's mother. He smiled lightly at her and said 'good morning.' He saw no reason to think ill of her, since she had been somewhat kind to him in the past. With all of these new positions people had in this new present-past thing, he was almost afraid of who Bellatrix was kin to.

At least his parents were still dead in this past, though Harry almost wished that it were not so. Maybe he could only change things because he was in a different parallel realm from his own past. It was still overly confusing, so he decided to put the puzzle away for later contemplation.

Later on that day, Abraxus returned without Severus, though he looked slightly grim. Harry didn't know if he liked that look on the older Malfoy's face. Getting a bit worried, Harry asked the wizard, "Is Severus ok?"

Abraxus was startled a bit by Harry's silent approach, but smiled gently. He reached down and gently ruffled Harry's hair, making it more messed up than it already was. The act was supposed to be comforting, but Harry flinched a bit anyway, dealing with old hurts and memories. Abraxus noted this, but did not mention it. Instead, he answered Harry's question, "He'll be fine." He almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and not just Harry.

Harry sighed softly, murmuring, "It's just that, well, he didn't want to go back. He told me that his father hurts him sometimes." He was speaking the truth, for Severus had indeed told him that, just not in words. "Like, you know, how my Uncle did to me."

When Abraxus sat down on the sofa near his twins, sighing, Harry asked, "Why rescue me then? Why not rescue him? He is your nephew, isn't he?"

"Harry, it's not that simple." Draco said, coming to sit by both of them.

Lucius nodded and offered, "Severus really isn't related to us by blood. He just calls father his uncle because of how close the families are. And though father would love to take him away, Severus' relatives don't see anything wrong with them, so all of the cases have been incredibly moot."

"Father has tried several times to get Severus away from his father through incognito means, but it's complicated." Draco added.

Abraxus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You see, Harry, I was able to take you away and apply for adoption only because you were staying with known abusive muggle relatives. I had to make sure I pulled my weight around and keep your name secret from the papers and from dangerous eyes. It was hard to do, but it was done, and that's why you are still with us. If Dumbledore, the evil headmaster that I told you about, had found out where you were hiding, then he would have taken you in ten seconds flat." That's right, Dumbledore was viewed as a bad wizard by all dark magic wielding folk, and Harry could understand why. But, was this Dumbledore in this time actually as terrible as Malfoy claimed? He felt a pang of sorrow at thinking that Dumbledore in this world might not be the Dumbledore he knew. Still, in his own world, Dumbledore had manipulated him to no end, only asking for his pardon after his death. It was all so confusing.

The older Malfoy continued, "As for Severus….. To take a young wizard away from his muggle father should be easy. But it is not so. The reason for this is simple, Harry. When we go to court, Severus always defends his father. When we took you away from the Dursleys it was because several of your neighbors heard you screaming several nights in a row. They also saw you outside in the garden in the hottest part of the day with bruises all over your arms and face. That is enough evidence for abuse. With Severus, he always heals himself after he's been beaten, trained by Tobias to hide the evidence. So, the fact that Severus doesn't speak out against his father, gives us very little to work on."

"But, why would he… I mean, why would he do that? I don't understand." Harry exclaimed, and he didn't.

"It is sometimes that way in abuse cases. I would adopt him in a second if he lifted one finger to speak of the abuse in court. Sometimes I think Severus does this because he fears his father so much. He probably believes that if he spoke out in front of his father, that his father would kill him. Or worse, his little half sister, Lily would be harmed." Abraxus explained. "And I've told Severus time and time again to write down what he does on paper, but the boy is even too afraid for that."

"One question. If you all are wizards, then why in bloody Hell can't you figure something out?" Harry sighed softly and rubbed his scar. It was twinging for some reason. It was so weird and kind of creepy to think that his mother was Severus' sister.

Maybe it was better that way.

He wasn't sure. What he was sure about was somehow helping Severus out. Even if it meant telling the boy everything about his past, present, and future. Maybe he could teach Severus how to defend himself without using magic. Feeling more determined, he set his jaw and decided to start reading up on things.

For all he knew, the types of spells in this world might be worded completely different than they were in his own world. He remembered that Abraxus had used the correct annunciation for _Obliviate_, but still. It was good to be careful. Abraxus regarded the small boy with an arched brow.

Despite the outburst coming from such a sickly boy, Abraxus was not offended. In fact, he figured that Severus would have his own little protector once school started. He just hoped that Severus would come out of the next two weeks in Hell as free spirited as he had been. He was afraid to hope for it though, for when he had dropped off the boy at Snape Manor, Tobias had yelled at the boy for being late.

Even when it wasn't the boy's fault. It had been one of the hardest things to do, leaving Severus standing there sobbing in front of his father.

Maybe, in time, Severus would be able to stand up against his father. Unfortunately, Severus did not have the skills to do so at the moment. He hoped that while Severus was at school, that they taught him how to defend himself. It would be for the best.

And he hadn't lied when he told Harry that he had done everything he could to get Severus to speak out against his father. Unfortunately in wizard trials, the child in question had to be in the presence of the accused parent unless the boy has been proven to be abused with physical signs, or a written statement. So, Severus didn't have a chance to get over his fear. If Tobias ever heard about his boy turning on him, there'd be Hell to pay.

* * *

><p>The next week flew by fast, and though Harry was still getting used to living with the Malfoys, he was finding them quite enjoyable company, despite being a little snobbish. Abraxus Malfoy was a gentle man, but with a dangerous mean streak that showed only when at the Ministry where he worked as a Chief Advisor to the Minister. There, he was a ruthless opponent that left his adversaries running for cover from his wicked tongue and overzealous arguments.<p>

Harry had gathered a whole butt-load of information from the Malfoy twins about the whole of the Wizarding world. He didn't even have to ask for it, they just started ranting off about something they'd read in the Daily Prophet, etc. As for Harry, he read every book he could on spells. Even though he was trying to be careful, Draco had found him reading a complex seventh year book.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you'll blow yourself up if you try any of those spells yet! Even father hasn't let us read those. How did you get one?" Draco asked, effectively snatching the book out of Harry's hands to look at the cover. "'Mastery of Dark Arts and Defense.'"

Harry shrugged. "I was curious. I found a summoning charm listed in one of the first year books and decided to say it. Well, it summoned that."

"Wandlessly? Do you mean to tell me that you did that wandlessly?" Draco asked skeptically.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Wandlessly?"

"Merlin's beard, you are coming with me." Draco half dragged Harry over to his brother and plonked him down. "I want you to try that spell again. This time, in front of us."

Harry knew he was doomed now. But, what the Hell. Might as well say the spell. As he was about to, they were all broken up by Abraxus arriving, laden with all sorts of things. So much for Gringotts or Diagon Alley. It did make sense, though. Since the word was out that Harry Potter was missing, it'd be best if Harry, or Gabriel, as his adoption record stated now, stayed at the manor. Harry watched as Abraxus pulled books, clothing, and everything imaginable out of his satchel.

Harry smirked at that, thinking that Abraxus must have had an invisible extension charm on that satchel. The twins forgot about the whole wandless thing temporarily, thank Merlin. But Harry knew that he'd have to come up with a better explanation. And soon.

As Harry was given a huge load of books and clothes, he gaped at it all. "But, sir, I don't need all this. Surely, how am I to pay you back?" He really was getting tired of lying through his teeth. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped.

Abraxus smiled. "As of today, you are officially a part of the Malfoy family as Gabriel Magnus Asher-Malfoy. So, you do not need to pay me back at all. If it makes you feel guilty, just bring home good marks and reports from your professors."

Harry nodded, beaming. It was so nice to be able to wear clothing outside of school that fit him. Even at the Dursleys he'd had to wear those awful rags for fear that his relatives would find out he'd had money. At least here, he wouldn't have to worry about that. As he fingered a soft black jumper, his thoughts turned to Severus.

How was he? With the aid of the Malfoy twins, he had sent Severus a letter using owl post. But that had been over four days ago, with no answering letter. It made Harry feel ill at receiving all of this, when Severus must be hating his life right now. Just then, the post came, and with it a letter to Harry.

"Me? There's a letter to… me?" Harry stammered, looking at the plain white letter thrust into his lap by one of the Malfoy twins.

"Yep. I'm guessing it's from your boyfriend." Draco teased.

Lucius smacked him upside the head. "Be nice. I for one, have been dying to know how Sev is. The poor boy must be going through Hell right now."

Harry gently opened the letter and read it silently to himself. It was, indeed, from Severus.

"_Hey Harry,_

_I got your letter a few days ago after my father discarded it in the trash bin. He is such a blundering idiot when it comes to disposing of details, let me tell you. So, I am sorry if I hadn't been able to send you anything yet. My father is watching my every move. I only was able to send this today when my Durmstrang letter came in the owl post, so I am slipping the letter onto the bird's leg. Hopefully it'll reach you._

_As for life here, yea, I don't really want to talk about it, but maybe it's a good idea to get it off my chest. It's getting worse and I'm scared that my sister will soon be next. I try to force him to take it all out on me, because Lily's so fragile and young, but his eyes are straying to her more often than not. She looks so much like her mother, who was my father's mistress for a time several years ago. But the lady passed away a few months after she had Lily, so father landed with her._

_My mother wasn't pleased, but took in the girl as if it were her own. Unfortunately that's when things started to go downhill. I have no idea why I am telling you all this, Harry. I guess it's because I believe you understand me more than anyone I've ever known. _

_By the way, have you gotten used to your new name yet? I know it's going to be bloody difficult once you get to Durmstrang with everyone calling you Gabriel, instead of Harry. But, it's for the best, right?_

_I have to go now. The arse that I hate to name as my blood father has come to see what all the ruckus is that I am making. I mean, it's not like I can help breathing and making a bit of noise. It'd be better if he didn't punch so hard._

_I can't wait to see you, Harry. Please don't write back. Father was very angry that I got a letter from someone else other than my Uncle. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape"_

Harry sighed softly. At least Severus seemed more optimistic than he had been when he'd left with Abraxus. Still, there was one week left until they left for Durmstrang. And seven days were a long ways away. He scowled and went over to Abraxus, handing him the letter. "Would that work as evidence… Uncle?" He stumbled over the term, but could not for the life of him feel comfortable calling any Malfoy 'father'. It would just be way too creepy and wrong. His own father would have probably turned in his grave if Harry had done that.

Abraxus looked it over, narrowing his eyes at certain phrases of abuse. "This might do, but it'll take time to go through the Civil Defense section of the Ministry." He smiled and patted Harry on the head, "Good boy. You just might have given Severus a chance to get away from that awful muggle father of his."

Harry grinned, feeling better than he'd had in several days.

However, one thing that a wizard or witch couldn't purchase without their child present was a wand. Though Harry really hadn't needed one for several months in the past year being on the run with Hermione and Ron, due to his quick learning of wandless magic, he did miss his old, if broken wand. And Abraxus had decided that they would see Gregorovich, the Durmstrang wand maker a few days before everyone packed up and boarded the train for school.

Harry felt a bit tense, thinking of seeing the great wand maker that Voldemort had viciously killed without a second thought. But, maybe this time, things would turn out differently. If Harry's presence in this life did a ripple effect, then the future would be changed forever. And Harry just hoped that he could study even more, and to actually apply himself to strengthening himself in every way imaginable, and be able to defeat Moldyshorts without so many people dying.

And Severus….

Severus wouldn't have to die this time. He could keep his soul mate alive. Because life had felt like it had very little meaning that terrible night only a week ago, when Severus had died in his arms in that old shack, bleeding from Nagini's wounds. If Harry could ever hate a snake, it would have been Nagini. True, the snake had been twisted and forced to bear her master's hatred and unyielding will, but Harry had to admit, he had wanted that thing dead.

* * *

><p>When the day finally came to go to Gregorvich's wand shop, Abraxus put a heavy glamour on Harry just in case someone in the Wizarding town of Kotradge, Finland, was sent as a spy from Dumbledore. Once Harry got into Durmstrang, then the boy would be safe to walk around without a need of disguise. Kakeroff already expected young Harry, though he also understood the total secrecy of keeping the boy's true identity secret.<p>

Harry would be Gabriel once his foot stepped onto the Durmstrang train, and only a select few would know of his true name. Harry shivered slightly in the wintery air as they wandered into the small Wizarding town. They had side along apparated, for the twins would have to receive their wands too. Harry wondered if Draco's would be the same type of wand. He knew for sure that his old wand would probably not be here at the wand shop, for Olivander himself had made that wand.

Getting more intrigued and excited, the boys ran off to the wand shop while Abraxus went to the Apothecary to get some extra supplies for their potions' kits. Harry had been amazed at how much crap Abraxus had to buy for all of them for their first year at Durmstrang. His list for Hogwarts all those years ago had been not even a fourth the size. No wonder most wizards who went to that all boys' school were higher class than most. He almost wondered if Severus would be able to get all that stuff.

Harry pushed away that thought, feeling that he would share with the other boy if push came to shove despite Sev's protests, and concentrated on entering the small, dingy looking shop. Still, seeing Gregorvich huddled next to the small sooty fireplace, getting himself warm from some coals, made Harry stop short.

Draco pushed past him and looked around, his face twinged with a bit of disgust. Lucius gently pushed Harry more into the wand shop and snickered, "A bit nervous, are we, Gabriel?"

It took Harry a few seconds to realize the blonde had been talking to him. Merlin, that name was going to get some used to. He nodded. "Yea, I wonder what to expect." He whispered back.

Draco looked haughtily around, but then he dropped the act when Gregorvich offered all the boys a friendly smile, waving them in to get warm. "Come on in, boys. Warm yourselves while I search for your wands. I have been expecting you."

Harry slowly smiled, finding that this guy was friendlier than Olivander, almost like a kind, fatherly figure. He hoped that he could make sure that this wand maker didn't suffer the same awful fate at the hands of Voldemort as Harry had seen in his visions.

Later, after receiving his new ten-inch Great Oak wand, Harry rubbed its smooth length, trying to get a feel of it. It had a strange core: Basilisk scales that had been molded into string form. It figured though, considering Harry was a parselmouth and tended to slay fully grown Basilisks. Just one, but he wondered briefly if he was going to have to slay another one.

All these new things that were going on Harry just let go by. He had long sense ignored the similarities and differences of his previous world and his present world. It was just impossible to compare the two without getting a bullock of a headache.

Draco had received an Oak wand that looked much like Harry's only with a tapered end, and Lucius had received a black Ash wand that had a wicked edge. All three were excited to finally be able to use their wands once they got to Durmstrang. Now, as Abraxus came to collect them, they wandered over to a pet shop.

Harry ached at the sight of all of the owls. He missed Hedwig terribly, and wished that he could have at least been able to say goodbye to the familiar before she died. But, enough, he told himself. It was time to pick anything he wanted, for Durmstrang allowed you to choose ANY familiar just as long as they were tamed well and didn't get out of hand.

So, if he wanted, he could get himself a snake.

But Harry wasn't so sure if he wanted that sort of attention right now, if someone overheard him talking to one in parseltongue. He looked at the many owls in the odd looking store, noting sadly that none would ever measure up to Hedwig. He then looked to the more different sort of creatures. There were a couple of cute looking Kneazles, and even a few two headed pups. Bats, snakes, toads, cats, strange birds, and lizards that blew fire were all in the crowded shop.

Abraxus walked with the boys, tilting his lips up slightly in amusement as they browsed the shop. Draco pointed to a strange looking parrot, stating, "That one is unusual," with a smile. Lucius nodded, reaching out to gently stroke a tawny owl's crest.

Harry's eyes widened when he got towards the back of the shop. There was a beautiful grey furred creature with small wings and a long tail that had violet eyes and a sharp, pointed, back beak. He looked at the label on the cage and arched an eyebrow. What in Merlin's name was a 'Kirni'?

Abraxus left his twins arguing over an owl and came to join Harry in the back of the shop. "Ah, finally see something you like?"

Harry smiled slightly and shrugged, "Yea. But, what sort of creature is a Kirni?"

The older Malfoy gave the boy a small answering smile, "Kirni's are cousins to the more rare Gryffins, only they can get as big as a dragon, if they are taken care of."

The shopkeeper stepped in with a knowing smirk, "Aye, that they do. However, Kirni's are very picky when it comes to bonding with wizards and witches. They are very intelligent birds and are said to know exactly the heart of anyone they choose to bond with. If a Kirni chooses you as a master, then you will have a most loyal companion for the rest of your life, for the creatures live only as long as their bonded does."

Harry's eyes widened. Woa, now that was an eye opener. The shopkeeper asked, "Would you like to feed him?"

Harry nodded, wondering if this animal would even choose him at all. The shopkeeper gave him a few small lake water fish and gently opened the cage. The Kirni cocked his head and regarded Harry curiously as the boy handed the fish to him cautiously. He wondered if he should bow, for this creature reminded him of a furry hippogriff, only without hooves.

The bird looked at the offered treat for a moment before it finally snatched them up easily, taking care not to harm the boy. Harry's face broke into a huge smile as the bird devoured the meal. "He's beautiful."

The shopkeeper nodded proudly, "Yes he is. If you like him that much, then let's see if he will bond with you. Hold out your hand, palm up, and let him decide. If he pecks you without drawing blood, then he accepts you as his master. If he doesn't like you, his eyes will turn green. If that happens, back away slowly and move on. Kirni's are dangerous if provoked."

Yea, Harry figured that. He did as instructed, waiting on baited breath, trying to make sure his hand wasn't trembling. Draco and Lucius finally decided on two owls and came over to stand with Abraxus and Harry. They gaped when not only did the Kirni peck Harry's fingers without drawing blood, but also hopped out of his cage and onto the boy's shoulder, nibbling at the young wizard's ear.

Harry couldn't help but giggle as he rubbed the crest of the bird. The cub was adorable, and seemed very sweet, at least to him. His fur was very soft, almost like down feathers. Abraxus gently patted Harry's back and said, "Why am I not surprised that he would choose you Gabriel?"

Finally getting used to that name, Harry nodded, beaming up at the older Malfoy. They left the pet shop and made their way to the apparation point, laden with birds, cages, and shrunk down bags. As they apparated back to Malfoy Manor, Harry again wondered if Severus was doing alright.

He had a tense feeling inside his chest, and it felt like something was wrong with his soul mate. He prayed that Severus would hold on until school. It was only three days away, and Harry couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p><em>*Next chapter will have Severus in it, don't worry!*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_*Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! And woohoo! Severus is in this chapter, this time! (does a happy dance), other than that, enjoy the chapter.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Train Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't really sleep the night before they were to leave for Durmstrang. The tense boy had everything packed hours ago, and he still was on the window seat, looking out into the night, wondering how Severus was right now. He wondered if his soul mate was looking out at the same sky, unable to bear his last night in Hell before meeting them all at the train station.<p>

Lucius and Draco snored softly in transfigured beds in Harry's room, blissfully unaware of the boy's unsettled nerves. The Malfoy boys had decided to have sort of a slumber party in Harry's room, staying up half the night swapping stories and jokes, while munching on muggle popcorn. It was rather strange, having them camped out in his room, but Harry didn't mind.

The twins had become close to him during the previous two weeks staying at Malfoy Manor. He knew that it was probably half due to Abraxus' prodding, but Harry found their friendship to be odd, if not comforting. At least in Durmstrang, he'd have them as well as Severus.

Ah, why couldn't he get his soul mate out of his mind? Harry sighed deeply, feeling so conflicted. On one hand, the boy felt a bit apprehensive of seeing Severus on the train in the morning, wondering if Severus-the-boy had changed at all during his two weeks in Hell with his terrible father. On the other hand, Harry couldn't wait to see him, just to be sure that the boy was ok. It was all so confusing.

He half wondered if Severus' father would see him off at the station with little Lily in tow. Yes, in this world, his parents had died, and James Potter had been his father, just like in his own past. But, Lily was Severus' little sister, not Harry's mother. Harry's mother in this world had been Tonks.

Learning that had been rather shocking, as were most of the details he was finding out about this new world. Still, Tonks? That meant if Harry trained up a bit, he could be an animorphus too. That would be an added interesting trait, being able to turn his hair color into anything he wanted to, along with his facial structure. But, would he really want to do that? It just seemed odd that Tonks was now his deceased mother.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry so much about people telling him that he had his mother's eyes. Apparently his green eye color came from Andromeda, his now grandmother, who was also deceased. It gave him chills, thinking that the Malfoys were actually cousins of his, and that Bellatrix might be his aunt. Same with Sirius possibly being his uncle, but that was all different now. Things were totally different from his old world, and though he was slowly getting used to the idea that he was never going to go back to that world, it was still mind boggling to find out things.

And how in the world had Petunia and Vernon became his guardians if there was a slew of Blacks on either side that would be willing to take him in? When Abraxus had been landed with that question, the older Malfoy had sneered disdainfully, mentioning that Dumbledore had sent him to live with the dratted muggles that were distant relatives on his father's side of the family. Despite all that, Harry figured if he ever got a chance to go to Gringotts, he'd best look at his family tree.

He reached up and ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hair. Just that day, Abraxus had shown Harry how to smooth his hair back and keep it tamed. He had even used a charm to make it longer so that Harry wouldn't have to use so much gel or grease to keep it out of his face. It felt smooth and silky, though Harry wasn't sure if he liked it that much or not.

At least he didn't have to bleach it blonde. He would have hated looking like a Malfoy. Being related to them was one thing, but looking like one of them was just a bit much. True, he'd have to wear Abraxus' style of clothing until he got older and could buy things for himself.

He did have to admit, the Malfoys did have a wonderful sense of style… if one wanted to look like a rich aristocrat. He looked down at his new pjs, which were black and silky to the touch. His thoughts again turned to his soul mate. What was Severus doing now?

Was he huddled in a sparse bedroom, trying to keep away from the bastard Tobias? Or was he talking softly to Lily, telling her everything would be ok? As those thoughts ran through Harry's head, he dozed into a fitful sleep, dreaming of his past, his present, and his future.

And as the first rays of dawn filtered into the window glass, Harry whispered in his sleep, "Severus."

* * *

><p>At that same moment, miles upon miles away, in a large gloomy manor that had seen way better days, Severus looked up from where he'd been dozing. Just then, he thought he had heard Harry's voice. It had tickled his senses. The boy smiled slightly, though it hurt to from a huge bruise forming on his cheek.<p>

In the cold frosty air of his frigid sparse room, he breathed, "I miss you too, Harry."

He looked down at his sleeping sister, who had sneaked into his bedroom to cuddle in his lap for a while. It was their only time to really talk to one another, when their father was asleep. They had to be quiet though, for Tobias was a very light sleeper, and quick to anger. Lily was going to a boarding school in a few days, though Severus had to leave this morning.

He hated leaving his sister without protection from Tobias, but it wasn't something he could change. He just hoped that Tobias would stay his hand until Lily went to the boarding school. She'd only have one more year until she could go to Beauxbatons and leave at the same time Severus did for Durmstrang.

He would miss her dearly, and hoped again that she could stay with friends of the family as she had this summer, during the holidays, for Tobias did not want to see him again this winter. Severus would have to stay at Durmstrang for the holidays, and the boy was actually happy about that. Christmas around his father consisted of a lighter beating than most days and maybe a couple of bowls of soup.

He kissed his sister's red hair with affection and sighed. He had promised her he would owl her as soon as he got to Durmstrang and got settled into his dorm. She had cried herself to sleep, not wanting him to leave. But that happened every year up until now. They both had gone to boarding schools throughout the school year and barely saw one another except for holidays and during the summer. This past summer at least the Malfoys had taken Severus in, and Lily had gone to stay with other people.

It had been a blessing to them both, but both had missed each other.

Severus just hoped that it would be the same the following summer. Though he would miss his sister, at least Lily would be safe. And he would be able to spend more time with Harry, who was going by Gabriel now. He wondered how Harry was fairing.

If Harry was happy, and just as excited as he was about going to school.

Severus stretched his sore muscles and looked again down at his sister. He loathed having to wake her, but it was a must. If Tobias woke before Severus fixed breakfast, then there would be Hell to pay. And Severus really didn't want to give the old bastard a reason to beat him to a pulp. Not like Tobias ever needed a reason. Severus gently shook his sister awake and shuffled to the bathroom so he could give himself some healing potions.

Though Tobias had banned magic from being used in the house or in his presence, the bastard had allowed Severus to brew healing potions. It would not do well for Tobias if Severus showed up anywhere in public with lacerations or much worse. So, the abusive man had entitled Severus several books to brew healing potions, and even paid for the supplies.

If Severus really thought about it, he could brew a poison for his father, but then the boy would be turned into a murderer and be sent to Azkaban for his crimes. And worse, what if that potion turned out wrong? Sighing softly, Severus carefully gulped down the awful tasting brew and sighed in relief as his body healed of its aches and pains.

Two more hours, and he'd be free of Tobias, at least until the following summer.

It was something to look forward to.

That, and seeing Harry again.

* * *

><p>King's Cross Station was packed as usual, only the Malfoys made their way to Platform 4 18. Harry should have known that it would be something odd as that. He longingly looked in the direction of Platform 9 ¾ was, and almost envisioned the Weasleys getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. He sighed softly and turned back to look at Abraxus, who was speaking with a tall, dark wizard that vaguely resembled Kingsly. The man chuckled, showing bright white teeth and said, "All you three do is just step into the mirror that is located right next to Platform 4. I have just come through there after dropping off my son, Blaise."

Oh, so this was Blaise's father, then. Harry regarded the friendly man with mixed emotions. It had been said Blaise's family had been mostly neutral during the war in his previous life, which was now what he had begun to call it. He wondered if Blaise was going to go to Durmstrang, then who else might be going. If Ron and Hermione might be going?

If so, what would his 'Slytherin' family think of him associating with them? He didn't have much time to think of things further, for Abraxus was ushering them to Platform 4. When they reached there, they noticed some children and parents walking into a mirror portal of some sort. Of course muggles were swarming around them, and not taking one bit of notice.

The station must be charmed to have Notice-Me-Not charms geared towards Muggles only. That was the only explanation Harry could come up with. As they entered the mirror, one by one, pushing their crates, Harry's eyes widened.

There on Platform 4 1/8 was a beautiful black steam engine. It looked like a replica of the Hogwarts Express engine, only done in black and having frosty wording stating 'Durmstrang Cross Country' on its girth. Harry and the twins gawked at the sight before Abraxus chuckled in amusement and ushered them along.

After Harry helped load everything up, including his new Kirni, of whom he named Greystroke, the boy was practically tackled from behind. The Malfoy twins turned and burst out laughing as Severus hugged his friend fiercely.

"Merlin, Severus, let poor Gabriel breathe!" Lucius chuckled, flicking back his longer blond hair.

Draco nodded and patted his back. "Don't we deserve hugs too?"

Severus pulled back and shyly blushed as Harry turned to look at him. "Severus, you are ok!"

Harry hugged Severus, ignoring the smirks and sly looks the twins were giving them. Severus grinned and patted Harry's back. Then Severus hugged both twins before saying excitedly, "I've missed you all terribly. What have you all been up to these past few weeks?"

Harry smirked as they got onto the train, waving a goodbye at Abraxus, who was standing next to a tall, lank, stern looking man. When they found an empty compartment, they all slid in. Severus sat in the window seat, across from Harry, with both twins on either side of them. Harry noted the way Severus glanced out the window at Abraxus and the other man before rudely pulling the shutter down.

The boys glanced at Severus strangely, but didn't say anything. Harry however understood. That stern man standing next to Abraxus must have been Tobias. He hadn't seen Lily with them either. Poor Severus. Harry said softly, "It's good to see you Severus. You… alright, aren't you?"

Severus nodded with enthusiasm that would have made Colin Creevey envious. "Yes, you have no idea how GLAD I am to be going to Durmstrang."

"No, of course we have no idea." Lucius smirked knowingly.

Draco added with a chuckle, "We aren't skilled in reading people's thoughts, Sev."

Severus glowered at both boys before sticking out his tongue at them. Harry burst into laughing, never thinking that he'd ever seen the day when Severus did such a petty thing with a very Snape-ish glower. It was totally amusing. Severus scowled at him, but then quickly got over his affronted behavior.

"Gabriel, I really like your new hairstyle." Severus blurted out, before blushing furiously.

Harry watched Severus play with the mending of his jacket and grinned. "Thank you! As you said, the Malfoys did have a way to keep it tamed."

The twins beamed at the compliment, even though it had been their father who had shown Harry how. Lucius then reached over to ruffle Severus' wildly frazzled hair. "Now, if we could pass on the knowledge to YOU, Sev, you might actually look decent for once!"

"Prat. As if I would want to have hair like yours." Severus sneered, which would have done the older Snape proud, and then pointed out, "Besides, my hair is naturally soft. So, I don't need to put product into it."

"It was only a suggestion." Lucius held up his hands in surrender.

"So, Gabriel, have you read any of your new books yet? I am on my potions book up to chapter seven already!" Severus noted that Draco had vacated his spot next to Harry and slid into the seat. Draco sat down next to his brother and both started chatting about nothing really important.

Harry, or Gabriel, as he was now called, nodded. "I really found the Dark Arts book for beginners as very interesting." He felt like adding, _everything else seemed a bit on the review side of the picture. _But he knew that if he would have done that, everyone in the compartment would have stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

Severus got out his wand and let Gabriel see it. "I was almost thinking that my father wouldn't let me get a wand, but he did, and that's the important thing. It's almost as long as yours."

Draco and Lucius started staring at him in horror before they started laughing hysterically. "What?" Severus glowered at them.

Gabriel giggled, getting the humor out of the statement, even if it was a bit racy for eleven year olds. "Just let them be. I've come to realize that the Malfoys have very active imaginations and are basically perverted, no matter the age."

Severus' eyes widened in comprehension and fully gaped at the laughing Malfoys before he rolled his eyes. He flipped his hair back in a very Snape-ish manner and said in a very spiteful voice, "Yes, I have also found that the MALFOYS are very disturbing, one way or the other. They'd rather think with their phalluses than their actual brains."

Gabriel's eyes widened, before he coughed to hide a chuckle. Draco and Lucius started laughing so hard that they fell off of their seats, rolling on the ground. Severus glowered at them before lightly kicking Draco out of the way. "Imbeciles, the lot of them."

Everyone looked up as a motherly woman came by their compartment, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Severus winced as his stomach growled loudly. Though the twins were still sniggering over Severus' use of the word 'phalluses', they glanced at him in concern. Gabriel pulled out some pocket money that Abraxus had withdrawn from his account for his school year spending, and paid the woman for some sweetmeats, junk food, and wizard pop sodas.

Gabriel had never seen pop sodas before, so he was wondering if they were anything like muggle sodas. He took a sip out of one can and nearly blarghed at its fizzy sharp taste. Still, it gave him a bit of a sugar high and drank some more. Severus was trying some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, and he must have found something disgusting for he was turning slightly green.

Draco opened a chocolate frog and tried to catch the thing as it hopped around. Lucius caught it and bit its head off. Draco glowered at him, but settled for getting out another one. The scene reminded Gabriel of the Weasley twins, only with Malfoy bodies and mentalities.

Gabriel munched on a sweetmeat and sighed, feeling the lulling jolting of the train calming to his nerves, even though his heart was racing. What in the world was in those pop sodas? Severus took a sip of his soda and coughed a bit. "Woa… what is in this shit?"

The twins and Gabriel stared at him in shock at the Muggle curse. Severus blinked and shrugged, "Muggle father, remember?" He stated before taking a look at the label on the soda can.

Gabriel took pity on Sev and changed the subject, "How long exactly is the trip to Durmstrang?"

Lucius smiled as he dabbed chocolate from his lips. "About fourteen hours. Then we go by boat. After that, it's about two days. No one really knows where Durmstrang is, but I gather if it takes us that long to get there, then it must be in some frigid place, like northern Sweden, or even Siberia, Russia."

"Boat?" That's right. During the Triwizard Tournament, the Durmstrang students had arrived by pirate ship. That made sense. So, they were going to a harbor and going under water for the rest of the journey.

Severus shivered a bit and looked paler than usual. Gabriel asked him what was wrong. Severus shook his head, "It's just that, I've never really been on a boat before. What if I make a fool out of myself and vomit all over the deck?"

Draco shrugged, "Other kids will probably feel the same way. As for Lucius and I, we've always have our sea legs. Never once have we gotten as unpleasant an experience on boat rides."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. What a way to be reassuring. He got an inspirational idea and curled up a bit, laying his head on Severus' lap. And what a warm lap it was, even if very young. Gabriel sighed and looked up into Sev's quizzical expression. "Sev, don't worry about it. I'm sure you will be ok."

"Alright, but if I get sick, I will volunteer YOU to be the one to help clean it up." Severus blinked down at Gabriel for a moment before asking, "Just what, exactly, are you doing, Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled, which was short lived by the presence of a huge yawn. "You make an awesome pillow, Sev. I just need a nap. I barely slept through the night."

Severus arched a delicate eyebrow before he sighed and reached over to stroke Gabriel's longer hair. It was incredibly soft and silky, almost like a cat's paw. The boy rested his head back on his seat, closing his eyes. "Me too." He murmured.

Draco and Lucius paid them no mind as they pulled up the shutter to look outside. Despite being late August, it was already snowing and blustering in the wind as they made their way across England and into Scotland. The twins were glad that their father had forced them to take heavy cloaks and coats to wear during school. It was obvious that where they were going was a place that was always ice cold, even in the summer.

* * *

><p><em>*Next chapter will deal with the boat ride, and how everyone takes it. That chapter should be up on Tuesday evening.*<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Voyage, Part 1**

* * *

><p>Gabriel (Harry) woke to the gentle sensation of fingers trekking through his hair. It felt so calming, that it almost lulled him back to sleep. But then the slight jostling from those fingers on his shoulder roused him fully. He blinked owlishly at whoever woke him from his nap and yawned when he spotted that it was a very nervous looking Severus-the-boy that had shook him.<p>

"Are we there yet, already?" Gabriel asked and stretched, feeling the sore bones in his back creak a bit. Severus nodded.

"We are about fifteen minutes or so away from the port. It's rather dark out there, isn't it?" Severus murmured hesitantly, smoothing the fabric of his pants a bit as a display of nerves.

Knowing that Sev wasn't afraid of the dark, and only nervous about being on a boat for more than one day, Gabriel gently smiled at his soul mate. "Yea, but it always seems that way, arriving I mean."

At Sev's arched eyebrow, Gabriel felt like inserting his foot into his mouth. _Way to go, you just hinted that you know more than you are supposed to. _He hastily explained, "I mean, in muggle scary story books, the main characters always seem to arrive at their destination in a storm typical night, with loads of lightning and well, you know, scary peril."

Sev blinked at him and then he nodded with a small smile, "Yea, I remember reading some of those. It always amused me how some authors thought it would be scarier in a night type scene during a storm."

"Well, do you think otherwise?" Lucius asked, adjusting his jumper a bit and making sure that his pack was all set to go.

Draco was returning from the loo, looking rather pale. Gabriel figured it was from all of the sweets the boy had consumed over the past fourteen hours. Sev shrugged, "I figure that scary things can happen to a person even in broad daylight. And usually, one doesn't expect it during the daytime, so it's only natural to be more frightening."

Gabriel gave Severus a knowing look. He'd often thought that himself. Not like he could tell Hermione or Ron about it during his past life. Those two were his best friends, but even they didn't understand what it felt like to be abused, and not knowing if the beatings were going to happen more often during the day with Aunt Petunia or Dudley.

Yes, it had been worse when Vernon came home from work, but it had been expected abuse. So, the frightening aspects were more scary during the day than during the night. He totally could understand Sev's point of view. In fact, he shared it.

Draco yawned and stretched, "Merlin, you boys are talking about spooky stuff again? What are you all trying to do? Scare yourselves before we deport, is that it?"

Gabriel and the others calmed down as they discussed lighter topics. Once the train stopped, Gabriel stretched again, grumpily stating, "Once I get on that boat, I am so curling up someplace warm and zonking out."

Sev still looked a bit nervous, but he tried to cover it by stating calmly, "This'll be the first time I've ever been on a boat before, so I don't imagine me sleeping anytime soon."

Lucius snorted and patted Sev lightly on the back as they shuffled off the train. "Well, that's alright, Sev. You can always be the watchman."

Draco arched an eyebrow at his twin. "Sev, be our watchman? He'd probably keep us all awake with his bookwormish exclamations! I could just see it now, 'Draco, there's a rather immense structural problem going on with the stern massing. Please note using caution when using the lavatory, for it is wet due to flooding.'"

The twins snickered, and Gabriel had to keep himself from laughing too. Instead, he stepped off the train and looked around. He gaped at the sight of her. It was a huge pirate ship labeled something obscure in rune form, lit by only the moon's glow and a few lanterns. Severus gasped at it and smiled brightly. He turned and haughtily stated to Lucius, "Well, Lucius, I think that your calculations regarding where exactly Durmstrang is located is totally off the specter. It looks like we are going to Norway."

He pointed to the runes, "I've studied up a bit on some basic runes and that looks to translate to something close to 'Dark Voyage'."

"Close, but not quite." Said a man in front of the tether, where all the students were gathering around. The man looked rather worn, but had a sparkle in his black eyes as he looked upon the amazed new students, and nodded to the returning ones. "Her name is Mørk Vann Reise, or in English, The Dark Water Voyager."

As everyone finally gathered completely around him, the captain smiled, showing a few cracked teeth, but otherwise looked friendly enough. He took off his fur cap and bowed, "I am Captain Alfarin Hagrid, and will be taking you lot to Durmstrang. However, there are a few rules to abide by whilst being aboard my ship."

Gabriel nearly balked at the last name. _Hagrid_. Did that mean that Alfarin was related to the Hogwarts Hagrid? Trying to get a better look at the haggard man, he noted slight similarities, nothing more. The man was tall, but not huge and burly like Rubius Hagrid had been.

The older students waited quietly, though most were smirking knowingly at each other. The Captain nodded as everyone got their attention back on him. "Right. The first rule is to stay out of my crew's way. Most of 'em are ok with youngsters by now, but they still have right nasty tempers. The second rule is while on the ship, first years need to stay below deck at all times. Believe me, there is a reason. If you get sea sick, well, there are buckets for that."

Severus bit back a nasty comment on that, but he listened to the last rule quietly. The Captain then stated, "The last rule to abide by is in case of an emergency. If there is such, be sure to do as your told. No questions asked. If someone tells you to abort ship, do it. If you can't swim, then find someone who does and jump with them. Understood?"

The first years nodded, though some looked paler than Sev. Gabriel stuck close to Sev as they boarded the large ship. They briefly got a glance at some of the strange crew, which looked more like lizards than anything else, and were escorted directly below deck.

As soon as the first years claimed cots and beds, Sev bit out with annoyance, "Buckets! How revolting!" He then wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure I want to know what their loos consist of."

Lucius chuckled, but he quite agreed with his dark haired friend. Draco went and explored a bit while everyone else got boarded with their luggage. Gabriel commented softly, "I wonder what sort of food they will give us to eat."

"Let's hope it isn't anything reptilian." Draco returned, looking a bit green about seeing one of the crew.

"Ew. On that note, I am going to crash. Let me know when we do get food… if it isn't disgusting looking." Gabriel stated, curling up on his cot tiredly, not even thinking to change into his pjs.

Apparently someone else thought of that for him, transfiguring his clothes into black pjs. Both twins gave Severus a gaping mouthed look, and the boy just shrugged. Now that they were on the ship, he figured that he could test some charms or simple spells that he had read about in his charms book. Severus gently stroked Gabriel's hair, wishing he didn't feel so apprehensive about being on his first boat trip. Hopefully Merlin would be merciful to him and give him his sea legs early on in the trip.

* * *

><p>Gabrial was woken up by the sound of hissing nearby. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to note that there was a very large snake, possibly a small Anaconda slithering by, large eyes poised at him. Sitting up slightly so he could watch the snake better, he realized that most everyone was asleep.<p>

Drat, he missed dinner. But, someone must have thought of him before succumbing to their slumber. There on a rocking night stand was a small plate of food. Wrinkling his nose against the sharp smell of cheese and something fishy, Gabriel wondered if he could stomach this strange smelling stuff. He tentatively pulled the plate onto his lap and nibbled on some white cheese.

Surprisingly, it was palatable. It almost tasted like soft Cheddar. He munched happily away on it, figuring that as long as he didn't have to get up while the boat was gently rocking until his stomach settled, he'd be ok. The fish smelling pasty seemed to be what tasted like crab cakes. Not one usually for sea food, Gabriel nibbled on it until it was completely vanquished.

Sighing in relief at having something other than junk food in his stomach, Gabriel looked around curiously, noting that Draco was cuddled up in a swinging cot while Lucius was underneath him on a pallet cot. Both were slightly snoring, and Gabriel smirked slightly at the sight of Lucius cuddling with a stuffed dragon. Maybe it was his comfort toy whenever he was away from home.

Still, it was amazing to see him with one. Gabriel never got to have a teddy at his aunt's house in his previous life, so he never knew what it was like to have one. But, from the looks of Lucius sleeping in utter contentment, the boy figured that it did him good.

Briefly, he wondered if Sev had a teddy or some comfort sleeping toy.

But, he could not locate Severus. Where was he? Rubbing his eyes again, he looked around, and nearly shot out of his skin when the snake that had slithered by came around his bed and coiled up at the foot of it, promptly falling asleep. Arching a brow at the strange antics of the large snake, but feeling grateful for not having to defend his friends from such a creature, Gabriel sat up more in his cot so he could try and find Severus with his eyes, since there was no way in Hell's outhouse that he was going to try and sneak around with a sleeping snake at the foot of his bed, regardless if he could talk to it or not.

Feeling a bit tense, he relaxed visibly when he spotted Severus staggering as graceful as possible with the swaying of the boat towards him. He must have been coming back from the loo, because he looked a bit green in the dim gas light that had been given to everyone as a night light as well as to ward off the chill of the night air. "Sev, watch out!" Gabriel warned in a whisper, catching his soul mate's eye and pointing down to the sleeping snake.

Severus blanched at the snake, but did not shy away from it, like most would. Instead, Severus nodded at him and sat down on his floor pallet cot which was right across from Gabriel's , rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. It was a very Snapish thing to do, and Gabriel almost felt like reaching over and brushing back Severus' hair, but he refrained. But, only just.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked softly, still mind full of the snores around them as well as the sleeping snake.

Severus nodded and smiled slightly before turning to rummage through one of his packs and grabbing a vial that looked almost like Dreamless Sleep. Arching a brow at the fact that Sev knew how to make such potions at such an early age, Gabriel watched him for a while, not sure if he should talk or just let his soul mate do his own thing.

Severus downed the whole vial without even a grimace, which caused Gabriel to stare at him in fascination. He'd never seen Snape ever down potions before, and even now, as a boy, his soul mate was immune to the taste of them. _How does he do it?_ Gabriel wondered before noting that the snake was awake now and staring up in curiosity at Severus. Without thinking, Gabriel hissed at it softly, _"Go back to sleep, great snake. We are not good for your belly."_

The snake blinked up at Gabriel before settling down more and falling asleep.

Adjusting himself more comfortably, Gabriel nearly fell out of the bed when suddenly he got a very intrigued Severus crawling into his cot. He regarded Severus with slight amusement as the boy managed to get himself all the way into the cot before peering over Gabriel's stomach to look at the large snake.

"You can speak to snakes?" He murmured quietly, eyes bright with curiosity.

Gabriel sighed and nodded, saying, "Always been able to. Why, does no one else talk to them?"

"No, it's a rare trait. But, that's ok." Severus shrugged, as if he didn't care that Gabriel was a Parselmouth. Yawning a bit, the boy adjusted himself a bit more on Gabriel's cot, before saying, "Just another way of showing that you are special and unique in a way."

Was that supposed to make him feel better about it? But, Gabriel didn't mind the compliment, and cherished it, knowing that he would have died of shock had Snape ever given him a compliment. There was that one backhanded compliment in first year about going to his first Quidditch match, but then that had been it. Never again had he ever managed to gain favor in the eyes of Snape, regardless of what Dumbledore stated.

But, this Severus-the-boy was bent on giving Gabriel compliments, and though he ate up the attention like a starved rabbit, he wouldn't let it go to his head. He'd learned better over the years in his past life to just cherish the caring around him instead of becoming an egotistical prat like the old Draco. With that in mind he smiled at Severus and relaxed more, resting his head back on his pillow.

Severus then gave Gabriel a cheeky grin before getting off of his stomach and cuddling a bit. Yawning tiredly, Gabriel for the longest time watched Severus trying to sleep. And when it seemed like_ he'd_ never fall asleep, Gabriel reached over and put his fingers through Severus' hair.

The feel of it was soft, though tussled. Whatever it was that was in that potion of Severus', it hadn't been Dreamless Sleep. For, after a few hours and finally falling into a weak slumber, Gabriel was woken up again, only this time to Severus crying in his sleep.

Gabriel gently soothed the other boy by cuddling more and stroking his hair. He smiled, totally grateful when Severus buried his head into his chest and sighed deeply before going back to sleep. If the only thing he could do right now was to comfort Severus, then Gabriel would do so.

* * *

><p>The next morning, or from what they could tell was morning, the boys got up and shuffled over to the loos to take showers. Gabriel felt himself wake up a bit more under the rather frigid magic shower spray. Shivering, he got out of the shower quickly and dried himself off with a stiff towel.<p>

At least they had showers.

From experience, Gabriel really didn't mind living without one, considering his so called relatives sometimes left him locked up for a few days until he started smelling up the whole house. But, if there was a shower, he used it, no matter if it was frigid like this one or warm watered.

After drying himself off and pulling on his trainers and jumper, he winced in sympathy as a few more kids got woken fully up by the cold showers. Their gasps of shock and then the curses that followed did give him a morbid sense of amusement. Then he spotted a very nervous Severus coming in, eyes darting back and forth.

Curious, Gabriel walked over to him, finishing tying up the laces on his jumper. "You just use the knob on the right. It's pretty cold, so make it quick." Gabriel advised.

Severus nodded nervously before he disappeared into one of the shower stalls. Knowing that he couldn't charm the water warm without getting some very odd looks, being a first year, Gabriel pulled out an extra jumper out of his pack and waited until Severus got done. Despite the cold temperature of the showers, the boy never once gasped or complained.

But, when he did get out of the shower, looking like a shivering wet dragged cat with the hope of only getting some warmth in his scrawny body, Gabriel helped dry him off. Severus shivered a bit more until he got dressed, not seeming to mind that Gabriel was there to help him out.

Gabriel, for the most part kept his eyes away from Severus' naked form. He knew all too well what it felt like to have no privacy, especially not at 'home'. Plus, Severus was a boy right now, not a fully grown man like he had in Gabriel's past life. He would feel very odd and disgusted with himself if he took a peak at things left to be private for now.

Severus thanked him for the extra jumper and put it on, noting that it was a bit short in the sleeves, but grateful for it anyway. "You know it's rather odd in here."

"Mmmm what do you mean?" Gabriel asked, finishing putting pack together.

"It's stable in here. Like, there is no rocking sensations of the boat or anything. I wonder if they have it magicked like that?" Severus mused, finally able to stop the chattering in his teeth.

Draco walked by hurriedly, grabbing a towel and brusquely rubbing himself down, Lucius not far behind him. Draco shivered and complained, "If they are able to charm this to keep from moving to the sway of the boat, why don't they use some charms to warm the water up?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucius chuckled, "Maybe they figure we won't get special treatment at Durmstrang, so why not start us getting used to it on here."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Severus muttered, but then shrugged. "Shower wasn't too bad. Only a few degrees colder than what I am allowed to have it at home."

Everyone stared at him in shock, except for Gabriel, who nodded in agreement. Severus blushed in embarrassment and stated hastily, "My father is tight on money these days, so all of us must suffer for it for now. Once he gets this big break at work, then things will get better."

"Merlin, Sev, just stop defending your old man." Lucius patted Severus' back before pulling on his jumper. "We know that he's a cruel bastard, and nothing will change that about him, so don't even try taking up for him. At least not around us, who know better."

Severus scowled but sighed and walked out of the lavatory. Gabriel gave the twins a concerned look before going after the annoyed boy.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews. Now that real life has finally settled down a bit, I will hopefully be able to update more. The next chapter will deal with the second part of the voyage, and the arrival at Durmstrang. Thanks again!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok originally I wanted to include the arrival at Durmstrang in this segment, but it didn't really happen. But, other cool things happen, don't worry! Thank you again for all of your amazing reviews. I really appreciate it. Next chapter will definitely have the arrival at Durmstrang. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Voyage, Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel (Harry) followed Severus until the boy got to their cots. Severus crouched down on his and started rummaging around in his pack, not once saying anything to Gabriel, though the former had no idea why. So, instead of taking up space with clumsy comforting words of wisdom, Gabriel wisely stayed quiet, and wrinkled his nose as one of the crew members came over and handed them a barrel.<p>

What in Merlin's name were they going to do with a barrel? Though sulky, Severus took pity on Gabriel and told him what it was for. "If you tap the middle of the barrel a plate of food will come out. It took us quite a while trying to figure that one out last night for supper." He gave the crew member a bit of a withering glare as it passed on to the next set of cots. "See, the crew didn't tell us about it at all. I am not sure why."

Draco came over to join them, ignoring Sev's well aimed glower. He tapped on the side with his wand and after a small popping noise, out came a bowl of some hot fish type of stew. Draco grimaced at it, but started chowing away, his hunger overriding his disgust. He then shrugged, saying, "It's not bad, and it's warm, so I guess we can treat it like a delicacy."

Gabriel snorted and shared an amused look with Severus. Only Draco would think of foreign food as delicacies, even if it was the only slop the ship's kitchen had to offer. Lucius joined them and warily gave Severus an apologetic glance. Severus, like Gabriel, had been taught at an early age to understand body language, for if one didn't learn it, one could not defend oneself very well against physical abuse. Severus took Lucius' apologetic look for what it was and nodded slowly before helping himself and a relieved Gabriel to their breakfast.

Gabriel smirked slightly, noting that Severus hadn't even let him get his own food. Not that Gabriel minded much, but it still was a bit different and amusing. Oh, he knew that Severus perfectly well knew he could serve himself, but apparently the boy felt the need to give him a bowl. Deciding not to dwell on Sev's odd behavior, Gabriel accepted the bowl and lifted a wooden spoon to his lips.

Surprisingly, it was palatable. The fish tasted a bit odd, but everything else was good. "I wonder what kind of fish this is." He murmured in between bites.

Severus wrinkled his nose at the fishy smell before shrugging, "It's salmon. When my mother was alive we had fish every Friday due to some sort of muggle religious rule."

Gabriel arched a brow, "Your parents were Catholics?"

Severus and the others gaped at him before Lucius coughed and stated, "It seems our little Gabriel knows more about the customs of muggles, no doubt because he was raised by them."

Draco blankly stared at Gabriel, "What in Merlin's name is a Catholic?"

Severus nearly snorted up his soup in mirth before he explained, "A Catholic refers to the muggle religion Catholicism. If you really want to know the basics of the religion, I would recommend reading about it once we get to school. Unless you want me to go into drastic boring detail, or "bookwormish detail" as you normally call it?"

Draco paled at the suggestion, reminding Gabriel of Ron when it came to sitting through one of Hermione's lectures. The blond shook his head no, saying, "I think I'll pass on the lecture. Reading's easier to deal with."

Severus nodded before turning to answer Gabriel's earlier question, "My father was a devout Catholic until my mother passed away. When he found out about her being a witch, he was so in love with her by that time that he really didn't mind the thought of magic. He believed it to be a gift. But, when he met some religious radicals at their local church, he started to believe that he could change my mother. It didn't really work, naturally."

Gabriel and the others nodded, understanding that some people, no matter what type, had prejudices or strange ideas. Gabriel however felt that this was a glossing over of all the facts. Still, he knew that if he was patient, Severus would tell him the whole story when he was ready, if he ever was. Gabriel could be content with bits and pieces of information about Severus' life at home for now.

Merlin knew he sure as hell had his own deep emotional baggage from his past life. He just hoped that Severus at least would not hate him once Gabriel told him the whole story.

Pulling his thoughts out of that darkening path, Gabriel asked, "So, what do you guys want to do after eating? Does anyone have a game or something to play?"

"Oh, I think I have brought a wizard chess set, if anyone would like to test my skills." Draco puffed out his chest before his twin brother pointedly poked him in the stomach. He rubbed his deflated chest and mumbled, "Prat."

Gabriel arched a brow and asked Severus, "Wizard's chess?" Bullocks, he really was getting tired of sounding like an oblivious idiot.

Severus put up his hands in an elaborate shrug, as if to say, 'don't ask me what it is, I have no bloody clue.' Lucius rolled his eyes and waited until one of the crew came and collected their plates and barrel and left before starting to explain the differences between muggle and wizard's chess.

Severus, really interested now in learning a new game, was soon propped up on his elbows as he watched in fascination as Lucius and Draco demoed a game. Gabriel sat down on his ass and leaned back against his trunk, watching with amusement, though making sure to gasp and gape at appropriate places.

At one time, he got distracted by Severus' chewing on his lower lip in concentration, and Gabriel couldn't help but watch him, entranced. Severus was oblivious to the stare until the big snake that had kept them company the night before joined them again, pausing to coil around Severus' cot. Both Draco and Lucius were so hooked on their game that they didn't even notice the snake.

Severus and Gabriel did though. Acting out on impulse, and totally forgetting that the twins didn't know about him being a Parselmouth, Gabriel hissed out softly, _"Greetings great snake. Tell me, was your morning pleasing?"_

The snake turned and gave him it's undivided attention before answering, _"Your manners in our speech are impeccable. It is refreshing to be treated with such respect, even when the masters of this boat only speak in our tongue. They believe to be higher on the food chain than us, but they are wrong. But, I regress. In answer to your question, yes, my morning was quite pleasing. I feasted on a large rat that was unfortunately a pet of one of the wizardling's here. Though the rat might be missed, the above stairs wizardling was foolish to let such a tasty morsel out of it's cage this morning."_

Gabriel's eyes widened comically, memories surging through him. Could that rat have been….? No, it couldn't. He was just overreacting. For all he knew, Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, and not on this very boat. Still, he'd have to keep an eye out for Ron… if Ron had been in fact the owner of the now ingested rat.

"What? Gabriel, what did the snake say?" Severus asked, jarring Gabriel from his thoughts.

Suddenly he noted that not only were the twins and Severus looking at him in morbid fascination, but also a few of the nearby kids were gaping at him too. Gabriel blushed and said, he hoped in English, "I asked him if he had a good morning, and he said yes, that he ate a large rat, that could have been one of the second year's familiars."

Draco and Lucius were still stunned and watching him incredulously, but Severus shrugged, "Rotten luck for the other student, but really, can you blame a snake?" He then asked him hurriedly, "Can you ask him if I can pet him?"

Gabriel grinned, feeling relief wash all over him. He kept on having to remember that the Severus in this world didn't think he was terrible for being a Parselmouth. The wizard looked over at the snake, who was watching them both with a sense of amusement in his eyes. _"Great snake, my companion asks me if it would please you to be touched by him." _

For a moment the snake just tested the air with his tongue before nodding slowly, turning to give Severus an unwavering gaze. Severus took that as an ok and carefully, but fearlessly reached out and touched the snake's cool dark scaly back. The snake sighed in contentment and turned back to Gabriel, _"I like your companion. He knows not to be afraid. Fear excites my kind. May I know the name of you and your companions?"_

Seeing no harm in obliging the snake, Gabriel introduced all of them to him, though he stumbled over his "new" name. The snake caught it but didn't comment. Instead, he introduced himself, saying that his name was Sarasha, and that he always sailed on the boat every year to help keep the children occupied and safe away from the ship's crew, just in case. Sarasha then said that he normally lived in Durmstrang as one of it's mascots. The older years were already used and comforted by his presence, but no matter how nice he was to the first years, they always tended to shy away from him at first.

This would be the first year in quite some time that the snake had someone he could actually talk to besides the crew on the boat. Knowing that he was drawing a bit of a crowd, and not liking it much, Gabriel forced himself to be cheery and relayed his conversation with the snake before Sarasha dismissed himself to go check on the older years on the other side of the boat.

After it left, Gabriel gulped as he found himself in the middle of a staring contest. Getting a bit irritated, he said, "What? I can't help it if I can talk to snakes. I just can, so whatever." Then he uttered under his breathe, "I wish peeps would bloody get used to it sooner rather than later."

His snappy attitude dispersed the other kids quickly except for the twins and Severus. He caught the twins trying very hard not to stare at him and felt his mood soften. "I'm sorry, I just, don't want to be looked on as a freak of nature just because I can talk to snakes."

Draco and Lucius nodded, though Draco brought up brightly, "Well, it is an unusual gift Gabriel, but not near as awesome as what us Malfoys can do."

"What? Preen like Veelas?" Severus teased, though he came over and hunkered down next to Gabriel, noting that the boy was still tense.

Lucius answered, "You wish, Severus. Us Malfoys are so pure that we can call a Unicorn to our sides no matter where we are."

"Exactly." Draco grinned with pride.

Severus and Gabriel shared a look of exasperation before both simultaneously told their companions, "Bullshit!"

There was no way in Hell's outhouse that these perverted twins could call a butterfly to them, much less a Unicorn.

* * *

><p>The whole day was inconsequential, and the boys got bored easily, though Severus took the time to either read his new school books or covertly stare at Gabriel. He couldn't seem to help himself. Gabriel was an enigma, a fascination that Severus couldn't resist. He didn't know why. He figured it might be because for once in his life, someone UNDERSTOOD him.<p>

What he was going through… everything.

Because, Gabriel had gone through it, too, probably went through an abuse much worse than his own. But, though Severus knew he should be envious that Gabriel got to be with his Uncle Abraxus now instead of those horrible muggles, he couldn't feel anything but relief. Gabriel deserved some happiness. Somehow, Severus believed that.

No, he couldn't be envious of Gabriel, even with that gift of being a Parselmouth. He saw how Gabriel had reacted when he was the center of the horde of students. He wasn't exactly angry at being the center of attention; he was more along the lines of being annoyed, and uncomfortable. The other kids would get over it, or if they didn't, then who cared? Gabriel was much like him, for Severus hated crowds too. Crowds spelled more ways to be laughed at or bullied.

Crowds made it difficult to escape torture.

Shaking his thoughts out of bad memories, Severus noted that Draco had trounced Gabriel yet again at a game of Wizard's chess. Why couldn't Gabriel win for a change? It wasn't because he was daft, Severus suspected that something was going on that didn't seem correct. He couldn't put his finger on it though. And then, when they reset the board, he understood what Gabriel was doing.

He was letting Draco win, but made sure that he acted like he was at least putting up some sort of effort. How positively sneaky of him. But, why would Gabriel be doing that? Unless, there was the simple reason of Gabriel not wanting to bash Draco's pride? But why? He put his book down and huffed, "Oh Merlin, Gabriel, you are hopeless if you can't win at least one game!"

Startled at Sev's outburst, the others turned their attention to him, making him flush a bit. Draco smirked and said, "Well, if Gabriel is tired of LOSING, would you like to come and play a round with me?"

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine, but let me warn you, I am no pushover." He tossed back his hair and moved over to them, waiting until Gabriel got out of the way, the other boy acting like he was glad to have been given an out. Chalking that clue up in the back of his mind to analyze later, Severus settled in for a game.

After a few hours of beating Draco in every single game he played with the other boy, Severus smirked triumphantly, saying, "Either it's beginner's luck, or you aren't as good as you claim you are, dear Draco."

"Oh sod off, Sev." Draco pouted goodnaturedly before they all scrambled to grab onto something to keep things falling all over the place as the boat rocked heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Severus shivered, holding onto his books like a lifeline.

The situation would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that they could hear yelling above deck. Gabriel wobbly got to his feet and managed to get to the ladders to go upstairs, ignoring the hollers from his friends to stay back. He knew he wasn't supposed to go above deck until they docked, but the age old war instincts were still imbedded in his veins and he couldn't just sit by and let things happen.

Gabriel looked up through the square holes in the trap door and gaped. He saw a flash of black and immediately thought dementor, but he couldn't be sure. Paling at the thought that there might even be one this close to them and everyone in the boat, He unsteadily climbed the ladder and tried to get a better look through the trap door.

Despite telling Gabriel to come back, the twins and Severus all had stumbled after him and were now standing below him near the ladder, wondering what the heck was going on. Gabriel paid them no head, being used to being followed by Ron and Hermione, even Neville and Ginny in the battle of Hogwarts. Looking around, not being able to see much of anything besides dusk falling, he nearly fell off the ladder when another surge went through the boat.

He hung on though, and tried to spy anything else. He then heard several of the crew yelling to each other, and it sounded almost like parseltongue, but with a heavy accent. His eyes then widened as he deciphered a few phrases.

"_There, there over there! I told you there were two!" _

"_What should we do?! The wards won't hold the demons if we get any more!"_

"_Awake the master! He needs to know about this."_

"_And what of the brats?"_

"_Oh shut up, we need them alive. Just go do as I say before I rip out your intestines."_

"_Fine, don't get all pissed off!"_

The hissing died down and suddenly Gabriel saw them. They were not dementors, but he could understand why he thought they looked similar. These creatures wore dark cowls, but instead of horrible dark faces, they had no faces besides red eyes and large red horns. One caught sight of him and rammed towards the boat, clashing against some sort of ward.

That sent him falling down on top of Severus and the twins.

Without thinking he hollered, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge flash of light engulfed the entire boat and he heard screeching of something so foul that even dementors would have a gentler scream. Everyone covered their ears to the screeching besides Gabriel. Instead, he determinedly kept the flash of light going until the screams faded and the horrible demon creatures had dispersed.

Gasping, he let the spell go, and faded into darkness.

Too late, he realized that he used up too much magic. He had to remember that he was only in his eleven year old body, one that hadn't been trained on a bunch of exhaustive spells and magic.

Passing out into the blissful darkness he briefly heard someone calling his name.

Severus.

* * *

><p>A bit later, he was shaken awake gently by Severus. He opened his eyes and winced as a huge headache started pounding his head in like a hammer to a nail. He felt someone pry his mouth open and pour some sort of potion in it. He nearly gagged at the taste, but then felt his headache go away.<p>

Gabriel blinked a few more times before he noticed he was on his cot, with Severus and the twins looking down at him with worried expressions on their faces. Gabriel tried to vie for a small smile and found he didn't have it in him. Instead he rasped out, "Well that went well."

"Merlin, Gabriel, you scared us to death." Draco said softly, looking him over.

Seeing 'worry' on Draco's face was disconcerting to say the least, but it didn't prepare him for Lucius, who asked simply and flatly, "Something tells me that you know more about magic than you led us to believe, Gabriel."

His shrewd eyes pierced Gabriel's and something inside him stiffened in defense. "Fuck off, Lucius." Gabriel hissed before pointedly looking away, trying to think of a way out of this dissolving situation. His secret was not far from being discovered. Lucius was way too clever it seems.

"Lucius! We agreed that we wouldn't press him for answers!" Draco reached over and smacked his twin upside the head. "He will tell us when he is ready."

Lucius growled softly but gave up when Severus said softly, "Just leave him alone for now, Lucius. Please."

"Fine. Keep your secrets." Lucius fumed before he stormed off, reminding Gabriel of Ron.

But, Ron wasn't there. Lucius was. So was Draco. So was Severus.

Gabriel tried to get his emotions under control and was about to retort but was stopped when Sev's hand covered his mouth. He regarded the other boy warily, not knowing what he was playing at. Sev then said softly, "Don't open your mouth if you are going to lie. You owe us that at least. If… you can't tell us your story right now… it's ok. Lucius will get over it. He's just not a fan of puzzles."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. That was an understatement of the year. But, then he sighed and nodded. He blushed slightly when Severus then crawled into the cot with him and cuddled, murmuring, "I for one, love puzzles."

For a while Gabriel said nothing, even after Severus had offered him something to eat. Apparently he had missed dinner again. Finally, after Gabriel took some bread and cheese from Severus, he asked hoarsely, "what actually happened when I passed out?"

Severus sighed deeply and yawned before telling a rundown of the past few hours. "The captain came down to check on everyone, and spotted that you had passed out, but he never suspected. Alfarin Hagrid might be an awesome astute seaman but he's denser than a slug when it comes to magic. He just figured that you had passed out due to all the 'excitement.' No one knows where the white light came from, though the crew are looking at all of us like we might be culprits."

"And those things… out there…?" Gabriel asked between bites of cheese and a sip of water.

His soul mate screwed up his eyebrows in thought before he said, "The captain says that there weren't any creatures out there. He just said that the boat got into rough waters." He then regarded knowingly at Gabriel, "But there were creatures out there, weren't there? And you caused them to go away. That's why the crew is trying to figure out who did it." At Gabriel's calm nod, Severus breathed. "Merlin's beard." He then lay his head on Gabriel's chest, thoughts muddling through his head.

Gabriel was silent for a few moments before whispering, "I wish I could tell you everything , Sev. But, if I do… I'm afraid of what might happen."

Severus propped himself up on his elbows on Gabriel's chest and stared down at him with a wry impish smirk. "Stop worrying about it. Draco's right, we all agreed to not bug you about it until you want to tell us, if you do. And if you haven't told us by the time we graduate… well I figure that I would have figured it all out by then. I'm very much a puzzle solver, if I do say so myself."

Gabriel snorted and sighed deeply, feeling more lighthearted. "You're adorable, you know that right?"

Hi soul mate scowled slightly, even though he blushed, letting Gabriel know he was secretly pleased. Severus then reached over and ran his fingers over Gabriel's scar. Gabriel watched him warily for a few moments before Severus turned to look into his eyes again. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Somehow Gabriel doubted Severus really meant that.

Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow they would reach Durmstrang. Apparently they had been delayed by the freak demon attack, but they definitely were going to arrive at Durmstrang tomorrow. That was a good thing that Kakeroff was prepared for hold ups like this. The welcoming feast would also be tomorrow night.

As Gabriel drifted off to sleep, Severus snuggled more up against his chest and mumbled, "You scare us like that again, and I will filet you alive."

* * *

><p><em>I hope to work on another chap sometime this weekend.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry guys that it took soooo bloody long for me to update. I hope to start updating AT LEAST once or twice a month, depending on how things are. Thank you all for your reviews, please keep them coming. I had hoped to have the sorting ceremony in this chapter, but it would have made the chapter way too long, so that will have to wait until the next one. Thanks again for all of your support._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Disembarking<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time the ship docked, the boys and the rest of the first years were about ready to sink the bloody boat in order to get off. Gabriel (Harry) was an avid swimmer in his past life, learning through regular muggle school as a basic necessity in Gym class. After he started going to Hogwarts, he really didn't have much time gaining in his swimming skills, except for the TriWizard Tournament and dropping off of the back of a large almost completely blind dragon, falling into a lake. But, like riding a muggle bicycle, once he learned, he doubted he'd ever forget it.<p>

Severus looked a bit nervous, and chewed on his lower lip as they waited in single file to head up the ladder to get out onto the deck. Gabriel stayed close to him, and allowed Draco and a still standoffish Lucius to lead the way, despite getting a bit agitated and impatient. When it was finally Gabriel's turn to climb the ladder, he'd never been so happy in his life to breath in the fresh clean air of the surface. Even the salty, briny smell of the sea didn't deter him.

However, the biting cold of the wind caused Gabriel to clutch his heavy cloak more protectively about his middle. He squinted a few times, taking in the brightness of the sky, despite it being overcast and gloomy. There were large seagulls flying around, coasting themselves on the upper wind drafts in the sky. With another deep breath, Gabriel was able to adjust his eyes a bit more, spotting where Alfarin was giving instructions and pamphlets to each of the first years. Apparently the other years had been able to disembark earlier with not much instruction.

Gabriel stepped up to the large plank that was propped firmly against a large and winding wood dock and pier. He listened intently to Alfarin's instructions, "Let's see here. Ah, yes, yer will be with Group B, so go ahead and head to shore, and once't there, make a left and line up. You can't miss it, there will be a huge Runic B sign nearby, and make sure you stick to yer group until you reach the castle."

Gabriel smiled a bit at Alfarin as the captain gave him a pamphlet, "Here is also a map just in case you get lost, and a lineup for tonight's sorting. Your familiar and trunks will be taken care of, and once you are sorted, they will be sent to the dormitories of your chosen house." He then patted Gabriel on the back and stated, "Nice havin' ya on board. Don't get in too much trouble."

Gabriel instinctively thanked the man, and easily disembarked, making sure to head in the right direction, though he made his walking slow so Severus could catch up. He smiled knowingly when Severus nearly rammed into him right before he'd made it all the way across. The boy breathed heavily, so his soul mate must have ran, or at least brusquely walked.

"Look, I am in Group B too! Thank _Merlin_ for that." Severus finally breathed, looking over at Gabriel's Runic Symbol on his pamphlet.

"Do you think Draco and Lucius will be in Group B too?" Gabriel asked, reaching up and tugging a huge feather from Severus' head in wonder.

Severus flushed and admitted, "A rather stupid seagull decided it liked _my_ hair. Thank goodness I knew how to use a repelling spell. However, it kind of backfired."

"Did you kill the poor bird?" Gabriel asked with mock horror.

Severus rolled his eyes and elbowed the other boy in the shoulder. "As _if._ No, I just caused it to be a bit lacking in the feather department."

Gabriel snorted in mirth as the other boy managed to look so affronted about the whole thing. As soon as they stepped foot onto land, they were accosted by Draco, who basically drug both of them to where Group B was gathering. "I came to find you, since Lucius was still being a stuck up prat."

At Gabriel's irritable look, Draco added smoothly, "But, he'll cool off eventually, so don't let it get to you, Gabriel. "

"Well he'd better do it soon or I might have to hex him, regardless if it's before or after the sorting ceremony." Severus grumbled under his breath, causing Gabriel to snort in laughter, earlier irritableness fading away.

Not being able to help himself, Gabriel patted Severus on the shoulder and mock swooned, "My dashing hero."

Severus sneered at him, of which caused Draco to laugh. "Merlin, Gabriel, you have been around us Malfoys too long. You are starting to sound like us!"

"Indeed." Severus agreed haughtily, though he never once brushed Gabriel's hand off.

Something warm settled inside of Gabriel as the three made their way to Group B. Once they got there, Gabriel had to figure that Alfarin was definitely right about the sign. It was a quite large wooden one and the Runic Symbol blinking a bright red. Lucius was waiting for them, though he had his arms defensively crossed over his chest and was studiously tapping his foot against the gravel.

Ignoring his bad humor, Gabriel took a moment to really look at his surroundings, noting that though the docking pier was made of sturdy wood, there was no sign of pavement anywhere around. The ground beneath their feet was hard packed, and the waves of the sea could be heard splashing against the rocks beneath a tall wall made of stone. The wall itself was close to being fifteen feet above the water, but if a person were to stand next to a wall near the pier on the gravel, it would only reach mid waist.

Gabriel noted that there was a tall wizarding lighthouse nearby, that was painted white and red, and there was a large dragon plastered on each side of it's girth. Other than the lighthouse and outpost that they were lined up next to, there was not a single building around. Large cliffs surrounded the outskirts of the port, and if there was any sort of civilization besides who manned the docks and the lighthouse, it was in the surrounding cliffs. Doors were carved into the thick white stone cliff on the other side of the road, as were small rectangular windows. Except for a few fishermen tethering their boats to other docks, the port seemed devoid of people.

They all must be inside their cliff dwellings so that the Durmstrang students could be gathered up into their groups efficiently without much trouble. Gabriel turned and looked at further to the north of their Group, noting the large sign with a Runic A blazing also in red. The irony that red seemed to be a distinguishing color for Durmstrang was not lost on Gabriel.

"Merlin, we have to be tested already before we even get to be sorted." Draco whinged, looking inside his pamphlet.

Lucius wrinkled up his nose in distaste, asking directly, "Tested? I never heard about that. Or read about that, for that matter."

Severus blinked in astonishment as he and Gabriel started scanning their own pamphlets. "It's a blood test of sorts." Gabriel murmured softly.

"Whatever for?" Draco mused.

A brown haired first year with golden eyes who had an older sibling in Durmstrang answered that, "Oh, don't worry about that. They just want to check you to see if you have any creature blood in you."

"Creature blood?" Gabriel asked, not sure if he was hearing right.

"Yea, just in case there needs to be different medications to be dolled out and all." The friendly student added, "It's not much to worry about. Some of our fellow students have creature blood that either they don't know about, or are too embarrassed to worry anybody about it. They do this test to make sure that all of those who have creature blood in them, inheritance activated or not, will be prepared for that sort of thing."

"I guess that makes sense, even a bit fair." Lucius mused softly, "It wouldn't do well at all if we had a werewolf or vampire in our midst that was too embarrassed about their heritage, or had no idea that they had it."

"It definitely cuts down on folk having sudden loss of blood and territorial fights, that is for sure." The boy smiled. He then held out his hand to everyone, "My name's Remus. Remus Lupin."

Gabriel nearly doubled over in shock. He quickly recovered though and shook the boy's hand, managing to get out his name without sounding too bad, "Gabriel Magnus Asher-Malfoy."

The other three introduced themselves and shook Remus' hand, before Severus asked, "If you have creature blood, are you, you know, segregated or something like that? I bet there would be some creatures that would hate to be in the limelight."

"Oh you mean like Drakes and Wyvern Shifters? No, they will be fine here." Remus smiled proudly, "Durmstrang is the only school in the world that caters to all creatures, dark or light, no matter how dangerous. From what my older brother told me, is that the last time a creature got bullied, the person who started the bullying actually got expelled."

"Merlin." Draco breathed, eyes wide.

"Kakeroff may be a hard-ass, but he's fair. Bullying is not tolerated at Durmstrang, and it's one of the school's mottos to show respect. Granted, a prank here and there is nothing really to worry about, and house rivalry is pretty well accepted as well, but Kakeroff draws the line at bullying or slacking off." Remus said with a small smile.

"I remember reading a bit about the mottos in_ 'A Guide to Durmstrang'._" Severus mused, causing his friends to snort in mirth. "Another motto is to experiment with one's own abilities, but with every safety precaution in place."

"Sounds like we have an up and coming Nicholas Flamel in our midst." Lucius teased his friend lightly.

Severus rolled his eyes.

They waited a few more minutes, just idly chit chatting about anything and everything, and then Gabriel saw them. There were six large red and black chariots that could seat up to thirty people in each one, with duos of the biggest Komodo dragons Gabriel had ever seen. Or at least they looked like Komodo dragons. They looked big enough to eat a whole person without getting a stomach ache. Each one had silver rings through their nostrils, and heavy, but soft looking leather harnesses around their thick girths.

"I almost prefer the Thestrals." Gabriel mused softly, forgetting where he was for a moment.

Severus arched a brow, "Thestrals?"

But all conversation stopped, when two grey eyed wizards appeared behind the entourage , wearing black fur lined robes, and thick, warm beaver hats. Both looked to be siblings, both being pale with thin goatees, and they were carrying some black satchels over their shoulders, of which probably contained the test material for the blood tests. Gabriel had a sneaky suspicion that the two wizards were professors, and he was right.

One wizard posted himself at Group A's sign while the other made his way to Group B's sign. The other four Komodo dragon pulled chariots headed further down to probably load up with the older students, since they had already been tested when they had been eleven themselves, so they did not need to be tested again. The made sure he gained everyone's attention in Group B and began to introduce himself.

"I am Professor Aben Baskrok and teach _Dark Potions 1,_ of which all of you will be taking with me, or with my brother depending on which house you get sorted into. For those of you who are not aware, there are four houses, Wyvernspire, Argostar, Blitemit, and Caragonas. Each house has a different field of study. Wyvernspire studies the Dark Arts, with an emphasis in Dark Elemental Magics. Argostar studies the Light Arts, with an emphasis on Celestial Magics. Blitemit studies the Physical Arts, with an emphasis on Earth Magics. And Caragonas studies the Psychic Arts, with an emphasis on Spirit Magic. Are you with me so far?" The man paused.

When everyone nodded, each one hanging on every word, Baskrok continued, "You all will be sorted depending on your interests." He then smirked with mirth, "We are not like our other rival schools. We do not have an insane hat putting each person into a house that the hat deems perfect for them, nor do we have you drink from a goblet of pure elixir to see if it turns a certain color. Nor do we force you into a house that you feel you do not belong. How we determine where to put you is by the answer to three different, but very important questions. Do not answer me now, but I want you all to think about your answers carefully as we make the journey up the mountain to the castle. It will take us about two hours, so you should have some good thought process on choosing your answers by then. When we get up there, you will be led into the main hall, where you will be asked these questions by another Professor. Answer as truthfully as possible, and don't worry, there is no wrong or right answer."

"The first question is: What do you want to learn most at Durmstrang? The second is: What do you believe is your greatest strength? And lastly: What do you believe is your greatest weakness? And obviously, I am not referring to a weakness for chocolates."

Everyone snickered at that. He nodded, "Ok, before you get onto the chariot, make a single file line so I can test your blood for inheritance or otherwise."

There were some students that looked a bit nervous about the test, but most were just wanting to get out of the chill of the wind and get someplace warm. The soft black cushioned seats in the chariots looked mighty tempting to Gabriel, and from taking a glance at Severus, he looked about as cold as he felt. Even Lucius looked chilled, though he was trying desperately not to have his teeth chattering. Draco had no qualms with showing how cold he was. Trembling and chattering his teeth together made Gabriel want to stun him, or at least put him out of his misery before he hexed him to stop.

Warming charms were well and good, but Gabriel was still trying to keep a low profile, though he doubted anyone would be upset if he used one now.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again everyone for your reviews. Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on any certain peeps who might or might not want to have creature inheritances. I wasn't going to originally have creature inheritances besides Lupin, but I love writing about them, so please give me your opinion, good or bad.<em>


End file.
